


Original Sin

by TheObscure



Category: Gackt (Musician) RPF, GacktJOB
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-25 05:18:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14371731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheObscure/pseuds/TheObscure
Summary: Originally posted to my old account DemonsAmongUs)It had been 3 years since you had seen your ex Gackt or any of the friends you had made whilst you were with him. When the two of you split, it hit you hard, however you had moved on. One day, to your surprise, old feelings are brought back when he returns.Disclaimer: I have no rights to Gackt, his music, merchandise, films or any other artists named.





	1. Chapter 1

~~~7 Years Ago~~~

The bar was particularly loud and busy tonight, it was usually like this at the weekends but never during the week. You sighed as your eyes flickered from the bar for a moment to look at the the group of men sitting in the corner creating all the noise as they spoke amongst themselves. Once you had cleaned the bar and had begun to restock the glass shelves, you turned around to welcome the new customers as you heard the door opening. With a forced smile, you bowed to the men who had just entered.

"Welcome! Please, sit anywhere you'd like!" You told them with a cheerful tone, the men all bowed in thanks and sat in a booth a short distance away from the bar. Thinking nothing more of the new group, you returned to your work and sighed again when the bar was once again filled with a raucous cheer from the other table. You knelt beneath the bar to retrieve some more glasses and smiled when you heard a familiar song begin to play on the vintage jukebox in the corner of the bar.

"I figured you'd prefer this to their noise." A deep voice suddenly said, causing you to quickly stand up and smile when you saw one of the new group standing on the other side of the bar. He was tall and slim with dark hair and bright eyes and a striking jaw line. He smiled back to you and drummed his long, slender fingers on the wood of the bar. "I'll take five beers, please."

"Coming right up, Sir." You replied as you nervously looked away from the man, who was still smiling at you, to fetch his order. You could feel his eyes watching you as you worked which made you a little nervous, however you tried to ignore it. You placed two glasses of beer in front of him before fetching the others. He paid you and took two more glasses back to the booth, however one remained on the bar in front of you. "Should I bring this over?" You called, however the man soon reappeared and took a drink, humming as the cold liquid ran down his throat. "I'm sorry, how did you know I liked this song?" This question made the man laugh a little and cough on the beer he hadn't yet swallowed, causing you to laugh too. You handed the man a napkin for his mouth and quickly cleaned the bar once again. When he had wiped his mouth and cleared his throat, the smile returned to his face and he looked you straight in the eyes.

"Your shirt was a bit of a clue." He said to you in a lowered voice, you looked down at your chest to see you were wearing the shirt of the band playing, making you laugh and nod. When you raised your head again, the man was sitting back at the booth, however he turned his head and smiled to you before turning back to his friends. When the louder group had left to go to another bar, you started to clean their table and sighed at the mess they had left. You placed all the empty glasses on a tray and, as you turned to take them to the bar, slammed into someone and gasped as the glasses fell to the floor. "I'm so sorry! Here, let me help you." You knelt down to begin clearing the broken glass, looking across from you when you noticed somebody else kneel down. The man from before smiled to you as he picked up some of the glass and placed it back on the tray. You both worked in silence for a moment, until the man took in a sharp breath and looked at his finger, you saw blood dropping from the skin and instantly swatted his hand from his mouth when he began to suck at it.

"That's disgusting! Follow me, I'll bandage it for you." You told him, ensuring all the glass was cleared from the floor before you led the man into the back room. He took a seat on the simple benches in the locker room while you searched for the first aid kit, when you found it, you took a seat beside him and took his wrist, setting his hand in yours. "I'm sorry, I should have Looked where I was going. Are you okay?" The man smiled and nodded as you cleaned away the blood and began to wrap a small bandage around the cut.

"I'm fine. Did you get cut anywhere?" He asked, you simply smiled and shook your head. The man's skin was warm and smooth, you guessed he didn't use his hands for his work. As you cut off the end to the bandage and fastened it, you smiled to the man and stood to place the kit back. "Thank you, Nurse! Do you think it will fall off?" You laughed and turned to look at him to find he had now stood and was smiling to you. You simply shook your head and smiled in return. "Well, thank you. Again, Miss..."

"(name). I'm sorry again." You said as you shook the mans hand, smiling when he gripped yours tightly.

"It's fine, really. I'm Gackt, by the way." He replied, you thought the name was odd, however you smiled and nodded. "I should get back to my friends. Are you sure you're okay?" You simply smiled and nodded before Gackt returned the smile and left the room. For a few moments, you stood in the room smiling to yourself before you returned to work.

~~~  
"You know, I think this place needs redecorating. What do you think?" Your coworker asked you as he placed the money in the till and turned to look at you. You handed the customer his drink and smiled before turning to your coworker, looking around the bar for a moment before you nodded. "You could do it! You're drawing and painting enough on your shifts." You laughed and gently punched his arm, making him laugh too.   
"Only when it isn't busy. When was the last time it was painted?" You asked as you ran a finger down the wall, pulling a face at the amount of dust that was on your finger. He looked around and hummed for a moment before he turned to look at you again. "Probably since we opened. And your shift is over! I'll see you tomorrow night. Be safe!" He said to you with a smile, you simply nodded and walked into the back room to get your bag and jacket. Today was one of the rare days you weren't working the night shift, you were looking forward to having a quiet night in with a bottle of wine and some music, you could finally finish the painting you had been working on. It had been such a long time since you had had any time to yourself and you were looking forward to it. The train back to your apartment was busy, filled with university students coming home from classes and business people coming home from work. Luckily, it was Friday and so the convenience store near your apartment stayed open late. You got some ingredients for your dinner along with a bottle of wine before heading back home. When you opened your door and removed your shoes, you dropped your bag to the floor along with your jacket before taking the bag of shopping into your kitchen. Your cat, Neko, came to greet you with her usual loud purring. When she began to rub herself against your leg, you picked her up and kissed her ginger coloured fur before setting her back down. "Hey, girl! How was your day?" You asked her as she jumped up onto the counter when she saw you removing food from the bag. This was her usual routine: she would sit beside you as you removed the things from the bag and patiently wait for something for her. When you passed her a treat, she instantly rolled onto her side and happily ate it, purring in thanks. You made yourself some food, fed Neko and sat down with a glass of wine as you ate. Your TV was on, but you weren't paying any attention to it, you wanted to get started on your painting as soon as you could. When you had finished eating and Neko was curled up on the couch asleep, you poured yourself mother glass of wine, tied your hair back and started to play some music from your Ipod over your speakers. When the music started to play, you smiled and sighed deeply before you started to paint. 

~~~7 Years Ago~~~  
It was a quiet evening and so you were stood behind the bar drawing quietly, occasionally serving customers better returning to your sketchpad. Gackt had been to the bar a few times since the first time you had met him, sometimes with a group of people or sometimes alone- like he was now. He was sitting in the same booth as usual, watching the music video that was currently playing as he drank his beer. He would occasionally look over at you and smile, making you smile back before your eyes shot back down to your sketch. "Tell me something." He suddenly said, you lifted your eyes and smiled when you saw him sitting on a stool at the bar. He ran a hand through his dark hair and finished his beer with a sigh. You smiled as you waited for him to continue and placed our pencil on the page you were using before closing the notepad. He turned to look back around at the TV and sighed deeply, shaking his head. When he turned to look at you, he nodded his head back to the TV, causing you to look at the screen. "Do you get any of this stuff? Why it's so popular with people?" You laughed and shrugged a little as you began to bring him another beer.   
"Not really. I'm more into rock music, personally. I don't understand the whole dance music scene." You replied, handing him a new beer with a smile. When he started to bring his wallet from his pocket, you shook your head and smiled.   
"Me neither. I like to think I'm very open when it comes to music, but this doesn't make sense to me. Thank you for the drink." He replied, you simply smiled and nodded. "So, what bands do you like?" You hummed as you thought and cleaned the bar, serving another customer before you went back to Gackt.   
"The usual rock bands, really. X Japan, Buck Tick, The Gazette, Dir en Grey...those kinds of bands." You replied with a smile, you noticed Gackt smiled widely as you listed the bands, though you didn't know why. He remained in silence for a moment before you noticed his eyes had moved to your notepad.   
"What have you been writing?" He asked, you went into a panic and simply shook your head as you put your dishcloth over the pad and smiled nervously. Gackt laughed and raised a shaped eyebrow before taking a drink. "Love letters to some lucky clueless man, huh?" You simply laughed and shook your head. "Then show me! Come on!" With a defeated sigh, you moved your cloth away from the pad before opening it again, passing it over to him. Before you could see what his expression was, a customer had called you over. You served them as quickly as you could, all the time your heart pounded in your chest: would Gackt still be there when you turned around or would he have left? Much to your surprise, he was still there and he had a smile on his lips. You slowly made your way back to where Gackt was sat and, to your relief, his eyes met yours and he broke into a wide smile. "You drew this?" You nodded and watched him as he looked back down at the drawing. "This is incredible! Do you always draw like this?" "I guess. I usually do more nature paintings but I do sometimes do portraits. It's why I came to Japan, I studied art and specialised in Sakura oil paintings. So... You don't think its weird of me drawing you?" You asked him, his Eyebrows raised as he listened to you and shook his head as he looked back down at the drawing.   
"It's amazing, really. You're very talented." He replied, you smiled nervously and moved a piece of hair behind your ear. Gackt took a drink as he looked at the drawing once again. "Would you mind if I kept this? Nobody has ever drawn me before." You were a little surprised by his request, but you nodded and tore it from the pad carefully. You quickly signed the bottom before sliding it over the bar to him, he took it with a smile and gently ran his thumb over your signature before looking up at you. "Thank you! Now, when does your shift finish?" You smiled to him and looked at the watch on your wrist.   
"In an hour. Why?" You asked, he smiled back to you before finishing his beer. You brought him another, once again refusing to let him pay for it.   
"How about we go and get some drinks? One you haven't had to serve?" He asked, you laughed a little and smiled before you nodded. With a smile, Gackt stood from his stool at the bar and walked over to the jukebox, playing a familiar song by a band you had mentioned to him earlier. With a smile, he sat back at the bar with you until you finished your shift.


	2. Chapter 2

Your eyes opened that morning and your head instantly pounded; with a groan, you sat up and put one hand to your forehead, it felt hot and you were sweating. Neko stirred beside you and sat up right for a moment before curling back up in your sheets. With a sigh, you threw your legs off the side of the bed to take a shower, the cool water felt wonderful on your warm skin, you felt a little better, but your head was still pounding. Once you were dressed, had applied your usual make up and styled your hair, you made a simple breakfast and took an aspirin in the hopes it would get rid of your headache before you started work later that afternoon. As you watched the morning news, your eyes travelled to the painting you had been working on the night before- only now could you see areas you didn't like and parts you wanted to change. With no time to do it now, you made a mental note to work on it tomorrow as you were working the late shift tonight. After feeding Neko, you left your apartment and took your usual train to work. It was filled with shoppers coming home from enjoyable days out and young people going out for the evening, probably to one of the clubs nearby. When you approached your work, you could hear loud cheering coming from inside, causing you to sigh deeply before you pushed the door open and walked inside. Your co-worker looked rushed off his feet as he served people, smiling to you when you passed him to make your way to the locker room. After hanging up your bag and coat, you stood beside him and began to serve the woman standing at the bar.

"What are you doing? Your shift doesn't start for another...20 minutes." He asked you, you simply laughed as you thanked the woman before turning to look at him.

"Look at this place! You need all the help you can get. Has it been this busy all day?" You asked, raising your eyebrows when he nodded. The next twenty minutes passed quickly and, when his shift had finished, you turned to your co worker with a smile. "You are finished! What are your plans for the evening?" 

"Well, a friend is meeting me here and were going out for some drinks. We'll see where that leads me." He replied with a smile, making you laugh as you nudged his arm with your elbow. "Oh, that reminds me, that guy in the booth over there has been here all afternoon. He came with a group of people, but they left a while ago. If he's still here when you're closing up, be careful in case he causes trouble." You leant over the bar a little to look into the booth in the corner of the bar, you couldn't see the man's face, only his bright hair as he sat with his back facing you. You simply nodded and started to clean the bar. About an hour after your co worker had left, the bar had quickened down a little and only a few people remained in the bar. Enjoying the quiet whilst it lasted, you began to sketch a simple drawing of a bonsai tree you had passed on your way to work that day with a smile on your face.

~~~7 Years Ago~~~  
"Stay still! Do you want to look like you? Or like a badly drawn anime character?" You told Gackt, making him laugh as he nodded and sat still once again. "Thank you." Your eyes drifted back to your sketch pad, moving occasionally to look back at the man you were drawing. His lips were curled up into a gentle smile and his eyes looked gentle and calm, he had asked you if he could come to your apartment for you to draw him, you had seen him for a few months now after he came into the bar and you had become good friends with him. You couldn't help but think he was handsome, you had heard many people in the bar saying the same thing. Although you didn't know much about him, you did know he was a musician and you liked his music after you decided to listen to some of it. Although there was an age gap between yourself and Gackt, you felt as though you were growing closer to him every time you met him. 

"You know, if this is as good as the last one I might hang it in my house." He said to you, making you laugh as you shook your head before sketching another line. "You have a nice place. Do you live here by yourself?" You nodded and hummed as you concentrated for a moment before you looked back up at Gackt and smiled.

"I originally moved in here with an old friend of mine I met at university. But...things didn't really work out. So, it's just me now!" You told him, noticing he had raised an eyebrow as he listened to you. "What?" He shook his head and started to smile, causing you to place your pencil down as you looked at him. "What is it?"

"By 'friend', I gather you meant an ex?" He asked, you raised one eyebrow as you looked back at him, wondering how he knew that. "I could tell by how you spoke about him. So, I take it you're not still on talking terms?" You shook your head and continued with your drawing. "That's a shame. I don't really have much time for relationships, I focus mainly on my work. Have you listened to any of my songs?" You looked up again and nodded with a smile. When you did this, his eyes seemed to brighten and he sat up a little more. "Really? Well...what did you think?"

"I thought it was great! I even bought one of your CD's-you're welcome." You said with a wink, to which he bowed his head to you, making you laugh. "Actually, I'll play the song I really like. I think I listened to it 5 times in a row." You put down your pad and stood from your chair to walk to where your iPod was set up on a speaker station. You clicked on his name and flicked through the album and came to the song you were looking for. When he heard the opening, Gackt nodded and smiled to you. "Would you like a glass of wine?" 

"Thank you." He replied, with a nod you walked into your kitchen to pour two glasses of wine, however you stopped when you heard singing coming from the front room, however it wasn't coming from the speaker system. When you brought the two glasses back into the room, you smiled when you saw Gackt sitting on the chair singing to the song. You handed him his glass and you both took a drink. After a moment of silence, you sat back in your chair and continued drawing him. "So, this is your favourite, huh?" You looked back up at him and nodded. 

"Is there any reason you called it 'Last Song'?" You asked him, he simply took a drink from his glass and shrugged with a small smile, he seemed a little embarrassed to be speaking about his music and you hoped you weren't panicking him by speaking like a fan. After another hour, you put down your pencil and smiled to him as you handed your pad to him. "What do you think? It's only rough sketch but..." Gackt stood from the chair and walked to meet you, taking the pad to get a better look. You stood too and watched as a large smile broke on to his face

"It's amazing! Thank you!" He said with a cheerful tone, leaning forward to press a kiss to your cheek. You turned to look at him with a small smile and felt a blush rise to the surface of your cheeks. Gackt looked back down at you and you noticed a small smile on his lips, however he soon moved closer to you, placed his free hand on your waist and pressed his lips to yours. At first, you were a little surprised, however you soon let your eyes close and your hands settled on his back as you kissed him back.

~~~  
You were ready to close the bar, every body had left and you were collecting all the empty glasses from the tables. You walked back behind the bar to start cleaning them when you heard music begin playing from the jukebox. The song caused you to instantly stop and go wide eyed, you looked over the bar and saw the man with the bright hair now standing in front of it, tapping his foot to the tune. 

"E-excuse me, Sir. The bar is closed. Could you please leave." You told him, wanting to do nothing more than turn the song off. The man didn't move and didn't seem to hear you, making you sigh as you tried to ignore the song playing. "Sir? Did you hear me?" 

"This was always your favourite, remember? I used to sing it to you when you couldn't sleep, or when you were ill. I'm surprised it's still on one of these things." A familiar voice said, making you gasp as you walked further behind the bar. The man stepped fully into view and Gackt smiled a little to you. "Hey. Long time no see." You didn't know what to say, you felt like you could do nothing but stand and look at him in shock. Your eyes were wide and you were breathing deeply, but he simply stood in front of the bar with the same smile he always had. "Aren't you going to say hello?"

"What are you doing here?" You finally managed to ask, he raised both eyebrows and laughed a little when you asked him this, as though he was surprised that you could actually speak.

"That's it? Three years and that's what you say to me?" He asked,however when you didn't respond, he sighed and nodded before sitting at the bar. "I was in the area checking out a venue, I thought I'd come in and see if you still worked here. When I didn't see you, I thought I'd hang around in case you did still work here. I'm glad I did. You look amazing..."

"Don't. Just...don't." You quickly said, cutting off his sentence. Gackt sighed and ran a hand through his hair; he looked almost the same, only a little older and his hair was brighter and shorter. He seemed to have gained some more muscle too and his shoulders looked a little broader. When he noticed you looking at his hair, he ran his hand through it once again and smiled.

"What? Don't you like it?" He asked, you looked back at his face for a moment before you continued cleaning the bar and loading the dirty glasses into the dish washer. You could feel him watching you as you worked which only made you more nervous. With a deep sigh, you walked straight past him and tore the plug from the wall- stopping the music playing from the jukebox. You rested your arms on it and sighed deeply as you're eyes closed. What was happening? Why was he here? You prayed this was all a bad dream and you would wake up any moment with the same headache you had that morning. Your eyes snapped open when you felt a hand settle on your waist, you looked down to find his slender fingers wrapped around your waist. You felt his chest press against your back and his breath on the back of your neck- he still smelt the same and you closed your eyes as you breathed deeply. Your face grew warm, your breathing more rapid and your legs felt weak. "You really do look amazing." Suddenly, your eyes opened once again and you threw his hand from you, quickly walking away from him.

"What are you doing? I have no contact for three years and suddenly you show up out of the blue, acting like this? Believe it or not  I'm not some fan of yours who would sell her soul to sleep with you. And if you thought I am, did four years together prove nothing to you?" You asked him, hearing him sigh as he once again ran a hand through his hair and looked down at the floor. "You know what? Go. Leave. I don't know why I didn't throw you out 10 minutes ago when I saw it was you."

"Won't you even talk about this?" He asked as he walked towards you, he held out his hands to you, however you quickly walked away from him and held open the door, shivering a little when the cool night air hit your bare arms. You looked down at the floor in silence and, eventually,heard the sound of Gackt's boots on the floor as he walked towards you. He stopped in front of you and sighed deeply, causing you to look up at him. "I really hope you can speak to me soon. Believe it or not, I came here because four years together meant everything to me. Goodnight." With that, he stepped out of the bar and walked down the street. After standing on the spot for a while, you closed the door and locked it behind you.


	3. Chapter 3

~~~6 Years Ago~~~  
You were sat in the green room of the recording studio, you could hear Gackt singing from somewhere down the hall and you smiled to yourself as you sat on the couch reading. When the door opened, you looked up from your page and smiled when you saw Chachamaru smiling to you. 

"What are you doing in here all by yourself? Wouldn't you prefer to go and watch lover boy do his thing?" He asked as he poured himself some coffee. With a laugh, you shook your head and moved your legs so he could sit beside you; you placed your bookmark between the pages and turned to smile to him.

"He says he can't concentrate when I'm in the room. He says I'm too distracting, even though I do nothing but sit there." You replied, Chachamaru smiled as you spoke and nodded before he looked at your book.

"'Wuthering Heights'? What's it about?" He asked, turning the book over to read the blurb. "'Mr. Earnshaw, a Yorkshire Farmer and owner of Wuthering Heights brings home an orphan from Liverpool. The boy is named Heathcliff and is raised with the Earnshaw children, Hindley and Catherine. Catherine loves Heathcliff but Hindley hates him because Heathcliff has replaced Hindley in Mr. Earnshaw's affection.' Sounds interesting. I might read it when you're done with it." Was all he said before he placed it back down and smiled to you. You simply nodded and turned to look at the door once again when Gackt walked in, taking a large drink from a bottle of water. "Got everything done?" Gackt nodded to his friend before he sighed and stood beside the couch, leaning down to press a kiss to your hair before he placed his arm around you.

"What were you two talking about?" He asked, Chachamaru passed him your book and Gackt read the back of the book, raising his eyebrows and blowing air from his cheeks before he handed it back. "No thanks, I'll leave the romance books to you two." He said before he pressed another kiss to your hair and moved to make himself a tea, yourself and Chachamaru simply laughed before you went back to your book as the two men spoke about their work and what they had left to do that day.   
~~~  
You sat on your couch looking at the leather jacket beside you, not knowing what to do with it. Why did you bring it home? Why didn't you leave it at the bar, your co worker could have given it to Gackt if he came back in for it. With a deep sigh, you looked away from the item of clothing and stood from the couch to start painting. You thought nothing of the jacket for the rest of the afternoon and, when it started to get dark, you looked over at the window when you heard the rain pelting against the glass and the wind howling through the trees. You looked at Neko to see her sleeping closely to the jacket, despite you trying to move her many times, she wouldn't budge. Just as you were about to take a drink from your wine, there was a loud knock on your door. You put down your glass and brush and turned down the music playing from the speakers before you answered it, instantly going wide eyed when you Gackt standing on the other side, dripping wet. You opened your mouth to say something, however he held up his hands. 

"Before you start to shout, can I please have my jacket?" He asked, he seemed to be looking anywhere but you and you wondered if last night had upset him. Silently, you nodded and walked back into your apartment to fetch the jacket, however when Neko jumped down from the couch and walked towards the open door, Gackt gasped and knelt down to stroke her. She instantly recognised him and mellowed for him to lift her. He looked at you for permission and, when you nodded, he stood back up with the cat in his arms. "Look at you, girl! You got so big! Mum obviously fed you and loved you, huh?" You laughed a little at how he spoke to the cat, he had a wide smile on his face and his eyes seemed brighter, though these both faded when you walked back to the door and held out his jacket to him. He gently placed the cat on the floor however she remained standing between the two of you. "Thank you for bringing it back with you. Luckily I had my wallet and keys with me." You simply shook your head and smiled a little. "Well, I'll be going. Thanks again. Goodbye, Neko-chan! You be good now, you hear?" As he knelt and began to stroke the cat again, a loud crash of thunder and more rain hammering against your window made you sigh and, with closed eyes, you spoke before you could stop yourself. You stepped aside, opened the door wide and looked down at him.

"Come in and warm up. You'll catch your death in this weather."  You said, Gackt looked up at you in surprise, his eyes were wide and his mouth was open, though he didn't speak. "Are you coming in or not?" With a nod, Gackt stood fully and walked into the apartment, bowing his head in thanks. Neko followed after him and jumped onto the couch again as Gackt removed his boots and looked around nervously. You closed the door and sighed deeply as you watched him for a moment. "Take a seat. Want a drink?" He turned to look at you and smiled a little.

"If it's not any trouble." He replied, you shook your head and walked into your kitchen, sighing once you were alone, asking what you were doing. You poured two glasses of whiskey and handed one to Gackt when you walked back into the room, he was sitting beside Neko on the couch and was stroking behind the cats ears, you handed him the whiskey and took a seat in the chair in the corner. "Thank you." You simply shook your head and took a large drink, coughing a little when it warmed your throat and chest. For a while, the only sounds to fill the room were the quiet music playing, the rain against the window and Neko purring softly. "The place looks nice. It's changed a bit. Do you still have all the paintings you did? They used to hang up there, right?" He pointed to the wall with the hand holding his whiskey before taking a drink, you simply nodded and looked at the wall. "I always loved them, so brilliant to look at." You looked back at him for a moment before you took a drink and looked at the floor. "Listen, about last night, I..."

"Just forget it. Okay? I didn't ask you in here to try apologise for the past, it was so you didn't freeze to death." You told him, he instantly sighed and shook his head, which caused you to raise an eyebrow. "What?" Gackt turned to look at you and bit his bottom lip for a moment before he nodded and set his glass down after finishing the whiskey inside. 

"I wasn't here to apologise about the past. I was here to get my jacket that you kindly brought home with you. I was trying to apologise for me turning up to your place of work uninvited and trying what I did. I was just...so happy to see you after so long. You looked exactly as I remembered. When the guy at the bar told me you probably had my jacket, I almost didn't come here. I thought it would just cause more problems than it was worth. But when you asked me in just now, it made me think that maybe you were finally over what happened. I guess not." He told you, when you heard what he was saying you sat forward and put down your glass, laughing a little before you shook your head. 

"Excuse me? I let you in here and that's how you speak to me?" You snapped back to him. Sensing the mood in the room changing, Neko stirred with a quiet meow before she jumped down from the couch and walked down the hall, into your bedroom. Gackt looked back at you and simply nodded, he joint his hands together in front of him and bit his bottom lip again. "You really are unbelievable. Even more so than three years ago, maybe. Who inflated your ego, huh?" You stood from the chair, gathered both glasses and walked back into your kitchen, sighing when you heard him following you. You slammed them both down onto the counter and filled them with whiskey again whilst Gackt leant against the doorway with his arms folded across his chest, watching you.

"What are you doing?" He asked, you handed him his glass and took a large drink from your own.

"If you're stuck here until the rain stops, we may as well have a real heart to heart. Seen as though we never did, right?" Was all you said before you stormed past him and back into the front room. You stood in front of your iPod and scrolled through your music, looking for something to listen to. Gackt took a seat on the couch once again and took a drink, watching you with one eyebrow raised. 

"Why do you want to argue with me so bad?" He asked, you sighed and closed your eyes when you heard this, something had changed in his voice- he sounded calm and a little hurt. You turned to look at him and took a drink from your whiskey. 

"I...I don't." You replied in a quiet voice, causing Gackt to look over at you. You looked back at him and felt your heart slam against your chest- you forgot how handsome he was, in all the years you had been mad at him, you had forgotten how truly beautiful he was, how deep his eyes were and how sweet his smile was. With another sigh, you quickly looked down at the floor. "I don't want to argue, okay? I just...never got to say any of this to you. I want you to know how you made me feel, Gackt. I've spent the last 3 years getting over you, you know that? It's taken me that long and, to be honest, I'm still not fully there. When you showed up yesterday, I didn't know what to do. I was filled with all kinds of different emotions- anger, relief, sadness...I guess I really needed to get it all off my chest." When you raised your eyes again, Gackt was smiling to you. "What?"

"That's the first time I've heard you say my name in 3 years." He whispered to you, you looked down at the floor and laughed a little as you smiled. You lifted your eyes to look at him once again to see he had stood and was looking out of the window, he took a drink from his whiskey and coughed a little. "Do you know, I've felt horrible for the last 3 years? I haven't forgiven myself, I know it was nobody's fault but my own for what happened between us, but...something in me didn't want to believe I could ruin the best thing that has ever happened to me." He turned to look at you and walked towards you, causing you to take a deep breath when he stopped a short distance away from you- you could smell the whiskey and aftershave coming from him and you felt your heart rate increase. "I want you know how you made me feel- like the luckiest man alive. Whenever I was with you I just wanted the world to know you were with me. I haven't felt like that for three years but when I saw you yesterday, something in me felt that again- something in me wanted to kiss you until neither of us could breathe, I wanted to hold you so close to me I could feel your heart beating." Your breath quickened when he said this and, when he took your hand in his and placed it on his chest, you didn't bring it away. Gackt stepped closer to you until there was no gap between the two of you, his heart was beating rapidly beneath your hand and you looked up at him, seeing his eyes were full of sincerity. "I wanted to hold these beautiful hands in mine and never let go." When he whispered this, Gackt moved his head down and pressed his lips to yours, making you go wide eyed at first. You felt as though you should push him away, you knew this was only going to make you fall for him all over again, however you began to kiss him back and wrapped your arms around his neck, letting your hands climb through the back of his soft hair.


	4. Chapter 4

You put your hands on Gackt's shoulders, broke the kiss and stepped away from him- causing him to raise one eyebrow as he watched you backing away from him. You ran your tongue along your bottom lip, tasting him again before you sighed and looked at the floor.

"What are we doing?" You asked, almost to yourself, for a moment you forgot about the man standing in front of you. You looked up at him when he put his hands on yours, brought them away from his shoulders and kissed along each finger: you could feel your knees growing weak as he looked into your eyes with each kiss, causing your breath to hitch in your throat a little. "Gackt...stop. What were we thinking? This isn't a good idea, okay? We'll just end up how we did back then...arguing and turning ugly with each other." This earned a sigh from Gackt and his fingers tightened around yours. "I'm sorry, I just think it's for the best." 

"Haven't you missed it?" He asked, causing you to look back at him as you waited for him to continue. He sighed, stepped closer and put his arms around your waist, until they settled on the bottom of your back. With his fingertips, he drew small circles on the fabric of your shirt, causing your eyes to close as you enjoyed the feeling. Gackt had always been good at massages and he knew the areas that you always liked; the bottom of your back happened to be one of your favourites. "Haven't you missed this? Me holding you this close, feeling my lips on yours? Tasting me? Haven't you missed my hands doing this? Or this?" He whispered this last part before sliding his hands down to settle beneath your buttocks. You gasped a little before opening your eyes once again, meeting his as they looked down at you. "Would it really be so bad? Even if it was just one more night?" With that, he walked forwards until your back slammed against the wall behind you, he lifted you so you were sat on the small table where your speaker was and wrapped your legs around his waist. His hands settled on your waist and he kissed you once again; though you tried to fight it, you eventually kissed him back and once again threaded your hands through his hair, moaning into the kiss as his tongue traced your bottom lip. When he broke the kiss, he kissed down your cheek until his lips latched onto your neck and his tongue began to search for a certain patch of skin. When your hands tightly gripped his hair and you moaned loudly-much to your embarrassment- you felt him smirk against your skin before he attacked the patch, forcing a string of continuous moans from your lips. Somehow you found strength in you to again push Gackt away, your cheeks were a bright red and you were breathing heavily: Gackt's lips curled up into a smile when he saw you. "You always did look so beautiful like this, with your cheeks flushed and your hair a mess. Come on, what harm can one more night do?" You let out a sigh, climbed down from the table and walked to stand by the door.

"That's the problem. We know it won't be one more night. And I...I can't do that to myself again. I'm sorry...but please leave." You said, almost in a whisper. Gackt ran a hand through his hair before stepping closer to you, however when you took a step away, he nodded, retrieved his jacket and stood in front of you for a moment. 

"Maybe you're right." He finally said, causing you to look up at him to find him smiling down to you a little. He stepped towards you and pressed a long, gentle kiss to your hair before stepping back once again. "Perhaps this is for the best." With that, he opened the door, stopped to smile to you once again and closed it. For a few moments, you were stuck the spot, unable to move. You ran your finger along your bottom lip before you picked up your still half full glass of wine, drank it all before you walked to the kitchen to fill it again.  
~~~7 Years Ago~~~  
"So, you two sure seem happy, huh?" Chachamaru asked you as he looked at Gackt, who was sitting beside you with his arm wrapped around your waist. It was your first time spending any real time with his colleagues and friends, so you were a little nervous. They seemed nice, however, so you were a little calmer. Another man, You, had chosen a rock bar and found you all a booth which was quite private. People occasionally recognised Gackt and asked for autographs or photos, which he obliged. 

"So, come on. Are the rumours true?" You asked, you turned to look at him to see him smiling. He leant over the table and motioned for you to move closer. When you did, he glanced at Gackt before smiling to you again. "Is he really that good in bed?" The question made you laugh as you sat back and looked down at the table, taking a large drink from your beer and looking anywhere but at You. However, when he gasped and sat back with wide eyes, you simply smiled nervously and shrugged. His wide eyes travelled between you and Gackt before he shook his head, tapped his hands on the table and stood. He hooked his arm in Gackt's, pulling him to his feet and away from his conversation with Chachamaru; as he was being pulled outside, Gackt looked down at you with a confused expression before the two disappeared from sight. With a small laugh, Chachamaru finished his drink before standing from the booth to bring another round for everybody. You couldn't help but wonder what the two men outside were talking about, however your mind was soon brought away from the topic when Chachamaru handed you another beer.

"I wouldn't worry, although there are lots of rumours about him, Gackt hasn't slept around as much as you may think." Chachamaru informed you, you simply smiled and shook your head before taking a large drink. "I hope you don't mind me telling you this, but Gackt has a particular fondness for black lace. Make of that what you will." When he sat back and took a drink, you turned to ask the man something, however when Gackt sat back next to you and took a large drink, you turned to him and put a hand on his thigh. He instantly tensed and looked down at you, smiling a little before his hand held yours and he pressed a kiss to the back of it. For the rest of the night, you couldn't help but think about what Chachamaru had told you and you began to plan something in your head. Gackt seemed a little nervous since he had returned from his talk with You, which only made you wonder more what they had been talking about. As the night wore on and the more you all drank, the more drunk you had all become. You had stood from the booth to use the bathroom, however when a song began to play over the loud speaker system, lots of people began to cheer as they made their way to the dance floor. You were soon pulled away from the direction you were heading and on to the dance floor, among every body else having a good time. When you turned to look at Chachamaru behind you, you raised one eyebrow and asked him what he was doing. "Just follow my lead, You is handling the rest." What he was saying made no sense to you, however when he climbed on to the raised platform in front of you and started to dance around a pole, people around you cheered as they enjoyed dancing to the song themselves and watched him. When the singing started, you instantly recognised Gackt's voice amongst the trumpets of the song and something came over you. You climbed on to the podium with Chachamaru and you both danced around the pole with people cheering you on as they sang along. As Chachamaru used one side of the pole, you took the other and dared to glance at Gackt and winked to him, noticing he went a little wide eyed as his cheeks grew red. You wondered if you were embarrassing him, however when you noticed an exchange of glances between You and Chachamaru, you began to think something different. You whispered something to Gackt, who quickly smacked the man's arm before he looked back at you, raising an eyebrow as he smirked. You smirked back to him and continued to dance around the pole, attempting to look as seductive as you could. When the song finished, Chachamaru was the first to climb down from the podium and held both hands out to you to help you down. "By the way, that song was called Vanilla." With a mental note and a smile, you nodded to the man before you made your ways back to the booth.  
~~~  
"I'm sorry, I didn't think he would just turn up like that at your apartment. Was everything okay?" Your co-worker asked as you both sat at one of the empty tables, having a beer each before you left that night. The bar had closed almost an hour ago, however when you mentioned Gackt to him, he demanded to know everything. With a small smile, you simply nodded: earning a moment of silence before he gasped and brought a hand to cover his mouth. "You had sex!" You coughed as you swallowed your beer when he said this and kicked his leg beneath the table. "Owch!" You laughed a little before you shook your head. "So, you mean to tell me the man you've been crazy about for 7 years finally comes back to your apartment after 3 years and you just let him take his coat and leave? You're insane, he's a handsome guy. If that were me, I would have dragged him into my bedroom before he could even knock on my door." You laughed at him once again as you took another drink.

"He was dripping wet from the rain, so I asked him in and gave him a whiskey to warm him up. We had a little argument and then...we kissed. To be honest, I'd forgotten how amazing his lips felt, how  beautiful he tasted. But I cut it off, it was a bad idea." When you told him this, your co worker had gone wide eyed and his mouth hung open, which made you laugh as you reached over and closed it again. He simply shook his head and stood from the table, gathering the two empty beer bottles to throw away. You stood and walked with him into the cloak room as he gathered the cleaning equipment-which you instantly took from him. "I'll clean and lock up, you worked a longer shift than me." After ensuring him that you were sure, your co worker walked back into the main area as he put on his jacket and bag, whilst you took what you needed from the cleaning basket. When you heard the door open, you looked into the bar, still only seeing your co worker. "Did someone just come in?" When he didn't respond for a moment, you raised your eyebrow and started to walk towards the bar- he was looking dead ahead with wide eyes, however when he noticed you he smiled and shook his head.

"Just the wind. Well, goodnight!" He quickly said before he left the bar. When you heard the door close, you laughed to yourself before you carried the cleaning equipment into the main bar and began to load the dish washer with the dirty glasses from that day. When you heard something be placed on the bar, you stood up and gasped a little when you saw Gackt standing on the other side, placing two more glasses down beside the ones he had just brought. He smiled to you before walking away to fetch some more, leaving you standing there in shock and amusement. With a small smile, you walked around the bar and stood with your arms folded across your chest, waiting for him to walk back around the corner. When he did, holding four more glasses, he smiled to you and placed them on the bar.

"What are you doing?" You asked, earning a wider smile from the man which made you laugh a little. Unlike yesterday, you weren't filled with sadness or anger when you looked at him now-only amusement. He sighed and rested against the bar, leaning in his elbows as he looked at you.

"I don't think the music industry is for me, I don't suppose you have any vacancies for a glass collector?" He asked, making you laugh. The sound of your laughter made his smile grow and eventually he laughed a little with you. "Are you mad?" You stood in silence for a moment before you finally shook your head. Gackt looked relieved and his eyes brightened slightly. "I hope you don't mind, but last night I noticed your work schedule on your refrigerator and saw you were working late tonight. I thought I could take you home, it's way too dangerous to be travelling alone at night." You smiled when he told you this, however wondered if it was the truth. "The more I help out, the faster you finish, right?" With that, he turned his back and disappeared as he collected more glasses.

When you had cleaned everything and had locked the bar, you laughed when you turned to see Gackt standing in front of an expensive looking car, spinning the keys around his index finger.

"This is your car?" You asked, he simply nodded and smiled. He opened the passenger door for you and closed it once you had climbed inside-the car smelt clean and sweet and the seats were comfortable. When he climbed in and started the engine, music began to play from the radio and you instantly turned to look at him. You noticed he looked a little embarrassed, however he started to drive in the direction of your apartment. "You're listening to your own music?" You finally broke the silence after about 5 minutes, your question made Gackt laugh as he shrugged his shoulders.

"This was always your favourite Malice Mizer song, right?" He asked, you simply nodded and smiled. You hadn't listened to any of Gackt's music in such a long time and you had forgotten how much you enjoyed it. As you watched the night pass outside the window, you couldn't help but wonder how this had happened. You didn't feel angry about Gackt coming to your work and, if anything, you were a little relieved he had. When he pulled up outside your apartment, you turned to look at him and smiled.

"Thank you...for your help. And for driving me home, you didn't need to do that, I can take care of myself." You told him, he simply smiled and nodded. 

"I know that, I wanted to." Was his only response. With a smile and a bow of your head, you looked up to your window and smiled when you saw Neko sitting in your bedroom window. "She's really grown, huh?" You turned to look back at Gackt to see him looking up at the cat with a smile on his face. He had bought you Neko and named her for your birthday some years ago, though when you split he insisted that you kept her. After sitting in silence for a moment, you quickly reached over and removed the key from the ignition-causing Gackt to look at you in confusion.

"Come inside for a drink? Unless you have somewhere to be. Of course, it's late, you're probably busy in the morning..." Your sentence trailed off when Gackt placed a hand on your arm, causing you to look at him. You were relieved to see him smiling before he nodded and you both climbed out of the car. 


	5. Chapter 5

~~~5 Years Ago~~~  
You were watching the clock, wondering when Gackt would call you to let you know their plane had landed safely back in Japan after his recent tour. You had passed the afternoon and most of the evening by cleaning the bar, rearranging the bottles of beers, wines and spirits before cleaning all the tables twice, if not three times. You were relieved it had grown more busy in the late afternoon, serving people made time go faster. When the bar was a little quieter- at around 8:15 PM, you checked your phone to see you still had no messages or calls from Gackt, a knot of worry formed in the pit of your stomach and you briefly turned your back to the bar as you began to type a message to him. When you heard the door open, you didn't turn around, you simply shouted welcome to the new customers and continued with your message.

"Well, that isn't very good customer service. And should you really be on your phone whilst working? Where's the manager, I wish to complain about your terrible behaviour." You heard a familiar voice say, you quickly turned around and burst into a smile when you saw Gackt standing on the other side with his arms spread wide. You ran to the other side of the bar and almost jumped into his arms, laughing when he lifted you and span you around as he kissed you. When he placed you down on the floor, he kissed the backs of your hands and smiled to you.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were heading straight home, you must be exhausted!" You said to him as you walked back behind the bar to fetch him a beer, he sat at the bar and smiled as he watched you working. "How was the tour? I want to know everything! I know you already told me most of it over our internet talks, but still! I want to hear them again!" You turned around with a smile and handed him a bottle of beer, however he remained silent. He wore a small smile on his face and his hands were clasped together on the bar- he only ever sat like that when he was nervous about something. "Gackt? Is everything okay?" His smile grew a little and he pushed something forwards with the back of his hand, looking at you again. When your eyes fell on a small black box, you looked at him as you picked it up. "I thought I said no presents?" With a smile,you opened the box and instantly went wide eyed when you saw what sat on the silk cushion inside: a beautiful silver ring, with a huge red diamond in the centre. You looked back over at Gackt and your breath grew more rapid as you looked at the ring once again. You slowly brought it from the box with shaking hands and you felt your breath trapped in your throat. Gackt reached across, took your hand and slid the ring, causing you to gasp when you noticed which finger he had placed it on.

"Marry me." Was all he whispered to you.  
~~~  
"Good evening! Has it been busy today?" Your co-worker asked as he entered the bar, pressed a kiss to your cheek and put his jacket and bag in the locker room. You smiled to him as you finished serving a customer before you turned to him and sighed with a nod. "I'm sorry, you can take off if you want to? It seems quiet now." 

"It's okay, I'm meeting someone here in 20 minutes, so I'll just stay and work. If I won't be getting in your way?" You asked, he simply smiled and shook his head as he began to clean some glasses. You smiled to yourself as you checked the clock, noting how long you still had before you met Gackt. That morning, he had asked to see you tonight for a meal. As the bar had grown a little quiet, you started to collect glasses and clean the tables before you left. From the far booth, you could hear your co worker speaking to someone, however thought nothing of it.

"You're not serious? You?" You heard him ask, this was followed by a familiar sounding laugh. You went a little wide eyed as you peered around the corner, as you expected, you found Gackt sitting on a bar stool, drinking a beer as he spoke to your co worker. You hid behind the corner and listened for a while. "You know, she told me everything that happened between the two of you. Although I can see you must have changed, I still have to say it was pretty Shit what you did." You closed your eyes and made a mental note to take it out on him some other time.

"I know. We haven't really spoken about it yet, though I want to get everything out of the way. I accept things won't just go back to how they were right away, but I'm taking it slowly to get her back. Loosing her was the worst thing to happen to me, having her back has made me so happy. Even if it has only been one night." You heard Gackt reply, when you heard a loud gasp from your co worker, you stepped around the corner and pretended to be surprised to see Gackt sitting there. "Here she is!" He wrapped an arm around your waist and kissed you, making you smile. "I hope you don't mind, I was early so I thought we could have a drink here first." You smiled and shook your head as you walked behind the bar, gently kicking your co worker when you noticed his expression. You gathered your jacket and bag from the locker room and sat on the stool beside Gackt, thanking him for the bottle of beer he placed in front of you. "So, how was your day?" He asked, putting a warm hand on top of your own and smiling to you. You didn't know why, but there was something about this situation which made you feel a little uncomfortable. You were happy to have Gackt around you, however he was acting as though you had never split up. You turned to look at your co-worker to see him watching Gackt through narrowed eyes. 

"Okay, I suppose. We've been kind of busy, right?" You asked your co-worker, simply to get his disapproving gaze away from Gackt. When he turned to you, he simply nodded and moved to the other end of the bar to serve a customer. When he was out of sight, Gackt let out a deep sigh and ran his free hand through his hair. 

"He's pretty intense." He said to you in a deep voice, you turned to look at him and nodded with a small smile. Gackt was watching your co-worker down the bar, his mouth had formed a frown and his eyebrows were drawn together. You knew the look all too well; he was nervous. Gackt never reacted well when he knew people didn't like him. He was the same when he met some other friends of yours who were unsure about him. You managed to bring his attention back to you by placing a hand on his thigh and squeezing it. When he turned to look at you, you smiled and raised an eyebrow-finally, a small smile came onto his face. "I'm sorry, I was a little distracted."

"It's fine. Why don't we go? We could go to dinner and then back to mine?" You asked, moving closer to him with a smile. Gackt's smile grew and he nodded, his free hand settled on your thigh and slowly began to massage it, making your eyes close as you hummed. When your co worker came back, you smiled to him before quickly finishing your beer and taking Gackt's hand, pulling him to his feet. "I'll see you on Monday!" He simply smiled and kissed your cheek over the bar before he turned to look at Gackt with the same expression. When Gackt held out his hand to him, you gave your co worker a look to tell him to accept the hand shake. Without a word, he shook Gackt's hand before turning back to you, telling you to enjoy your weekend. With a nod, you and Gackt moved towards the front door and you turned to wave to your co worker once again.

~~~5 Years Ago~~~  
"Look at that! You could kill someone if you punched them wearing that ring!" You said as he looked at the ring on your finger, you simply nodded and burst into a smile as you looked at it yourself. Gackt had invited some friends to a champagne ball to announce your engagement, everybody was dressed in suits with black ties or dresses. Gackt had returned from the studio that afternoon and placed a long black bag on the back of his closet door, waiting for you when you came out of the shower. When you opened it, you gasped as you removed the long scarlet dress from the bag and hung it on a hook. The front of the dress was a V shape and looked quite low cut. The back was also scooped, leaving your shoulder blades and the top of your back exposed. 

"What do you think?" He asked, when you turned and saw him standing in the doorway with his arms folded across his chest, you screamed as you ran to him. He caught you and span you round as he kissed your neck, laughing at your wide smile when he put you down and you ran back to the dress. 

"It's beautiful! How much did this cost?" You asked, he simply tapped his nose and winked to you. With a small laugh, you dropped the towel and went to put the dress on, however when you felt hands on your sides you started to laugh and turned around to kiss Gackt. 

"How much did this cost him, huh?" You asked, you simply shrugged and smiled as you looked at your hand again. You looked across the room to see Gackt, Hyde and Chachamaru standing at the other side of the room, speaking and drinking. All three men looked handsome and smart but you couldn't help but think Gackt looked even more handsome than he usually did. "I've got to say, you both look happy."

"I am. Really, I didn't know I could be this happy." You replied to the man, the beaming smile remained on your face as you looked back across the room at Gackt. You didn't know what they were talking about, but he looked happy: the happiest you had seen him in a long time. You were so busy concentrating on Gackt that you hadn't noticed Chachamaru walk over to you. He and You were currently standing watching you and laughing.

"Hey! You'll have plenty of time to admire him, how about giving me a hug?" Chachamaru said, finally pulling you out of your daydream. When you turned to look at the man standing beside you, you burst into a smile again and wrapped your arms around him. He tightened his hold on you and held you to his chest for a while before he stepped back and took your hand, gasping when he saw the ring. "That's why he's been working so hard lately, huh?" You smiled and shrugged as you finished your glass of champagne, setting it on the tray the waiter was carrying as he passed. You jumped a little when you felt a hand settle on your waist as another glass was put in your hand, making you laugh when Gackt moved to stand beside you. 

"I just finished a glass, are you trying to get me drunk?" You asked, earning a laugh from Gackt. 

"That's the idea." He whispered as he kissed your neck, making you laugh as you took a drink. "How are you guys enjoying the evening?" The men all nodded and began to discuss their next tour. You excused yourself and handed your drink to Gackt to finish as you made your way across the room to the bathroom. You stopped at the door and looked back at the room, seeing Chachamaru was already looking at you and with a smile, he raised a glass to you. You simply smiled back before leaving the room.  
~~~  
Gackt's lips sucked the same patch of skin on your neck, making you gasp as your hands climbed into his hair. When you had returned back to your apartment, Gackt had backed you against the wall as soon as you locked the door. Your legs were wrapped around his waist as his hands gripped on to your thighs. 

"Lets go to the bedroom." You whispered with a smirk, when he placed you on the floor you took his hands and walked backwards, smiling to him all the time. When you were in your bedroom, Gackt removed his shirt and threw it on the ground as you did with yours. He kissed you once again and began to remove your trousers, sliding them down your legs until you kicked them off yourself. When he removed his, you laid back on the bed and smiled up to him as you removed your bra and underwear, seeing him smile down to you. When he took a packet from the draw and rolled the content onto himself, you moaned loudly when he pushed into you. He let out a deep sigh as he began to roll his hips, leaning down to kiss your neck. Your hands climbed into his hair and your head moved to the side as a long moan escaped your mouth.


	6. Chapter 6

~~~3 Years Ago~~~

Gackt had been away filming for almost a month now and although you had been speaking on the phone and video talks you were missing him. That night you were sitting on your couch, waiting to hear from Gackt that night. You took a drink from your beer as you watched the TV, not really paying attention. You had come round earlier that evening and he was still here, but you didn't mind: you were actually happy for the company. You had spoken about anything, films, music, anything to keep your mind away from Gackt. You felt your stomach flipping in excitement as you waited to hear from Gackt and, when it finally came, you straightened your back and smiled as you answered the phone. You smiled to you as he stood from the couch and tapped your shoulder. 

"I'll leave you to it. Another beer?" You asked, you smiled to him and nodded before he nodded in return and left the room.

"Hey, babe!" You said down the phone, raising an eyebrow when you didn't hear a response. "Hello? You there?" Your eyes narrowed as you heard noises coming from the other end, though you didn't know what it was. "Gackt?"

"Did you hear something?" You heard him ask, causing your eyebrows to draw together. Who was he speaking to? He rang you, surely he knew you were there. After a few moments of silence, you opened your mouth to speak again, however somebody stopped you. 

"No, I didn't." You heard a woman's voice reply, causing you to go wide eyed and gasp. You stayed on the phone for a while, listening to the noises coming from the other end. When You walked back into the room and placed the new bottle of beer in front of you, he raised an eyebrow when he saw your expression. You turned to look up at him, moved the phone from your ear and put it on loudspeaker. You sat back next to you and took a drink as he listened, his expression was similar to yours but he looked a little confused-that was until you heard a moan from the woman. You looked at the man sitting next to you and handed him your phone as you covered your mouth, feeling your stomach churn as you felt sick. You sighed deeply and shook his head when he heard another moan, only this time from Gackt. You gasped and stood from the couch as you made your way down the hall, away from the phone. A few moments later, you felt a hand settle on your back and move in small circles as you cried. "I'm so sorry. Come here." You said to you in a soft voice, you turned around and hugged him, burying your face in his chest as you cried. You held you tight to him and pressed a kiss to your hair. The two of you remained like that, in silence, for a while until you finally stepped back and looked up at him. "Is it something I did?" You asked him, causing the man to shake his head and sigh. "Now, you listen to me." You said as he wiped your eyes with his sleeve, making you laugh a little. "You have done nothing but be amazing to him, you hear? Amazing! I don't know what's got into him, but I can assure you it's not your fault. Do you want me to leave you in peace?" You instantly shook your head and looked up at You. "No! I mean... if you don't mind. I just don't want to be by myself. Not tonight." You replied, he nodded and smiled before you both walked back into the front room. Some hours had passed since you had heard Gackt and the woman down the phone and you hadn't heard anything from him since, you didn't really want to think about what he was doing. You had been out to collect some food and more beers for the two of you and you were now sitting on the couch listening to music as you drank. You had stopped crying, but You was still sitting with his arm around you to comfort you- you hadn't spoken about what you heard earlier, you would only upset yourself again. When a song came on your ipod, you didn't move, instead you remained sitting still and slid your hand into You's as you felt your eyes tearing up once again. When he noticed your shoulders rising and falling as you cried, he moved on the couch and faced you. "Come on, please don't cry. I hate to see you like this. I know you're upset, but don't let him get to you like this." You said as he held you close to him again. "What did I do? I must have done something, right? Otherwise he wouldn't have..." You heard You sigh as you spoke, but you simply buried your face in his shirt. "I told you. You've done nothing wrong, he's the one in the wrong. He should be sitting crying right now, not you. He should be feeling like such an idiot. I mean, think about it, you're amazing! You're funny, intelligent, talented..." You said to you as he pressed two kisses to your hair, causing you to sit back and look at him. His eyes met yours and his thumb brushed away another tear. "You're... beautiful." You didn't make a noise when You whispered this, you didn't know what to do. When you noticed him moving closer to you, you knew you should have moved away. However, you let his lips press to yours and didn't try to push him away when his hands settled on your waist and he moved closer to you on the couch. After a few moments, You broke the kiss but remained close to you with his hands on you; you were breathing heavily and tried to say something that you should stop. However, to your surprise, it was you who kissed him back. Your hands climbed his back as you moved closed to him on the couch, You moaned a little against your lips before he deepened the kiss. You gasped when he pulled you to sit in his lap but kissed him again straight away- your hands settled on his chest and travelled to the bottom of his shirt before you lifted it over his head and dumped it behind the couch, kissing his neck and shoulders once you did. You moaned and gasped a little as you kissed and bit his skin whilst his hands settled on your thighs. "W-wait, what are we doing? You're engaged to Gackt, this is insane." You sat back a little and looked down at him, seeing his cheeks were flushed. You started to laugh a little as you nodded and put your hands on his chest. "You're right. What were we thinking?" You asked, the man below you simply laughed along with you and tapped his fingers along your thighs. The two of you remained in silence for a few moments until your phone began to ring. You climbed off You and picked up your phone, sighing when you saw it was Gackt. You put a hand on your back and nodded to you, you simply nodded back before answering. "Hey." "Hey, beautiful. How are you?" He asked, you turned to look at the man siting next to you and sighed deeply. "Are you there?" "Yeah, yeah I'm here. I'm... fine. How was your day?" You asked, Gackt told you about that days filming and what he and the crew had done when they had finished but he didn't mention whoever he was with earlier. You felt like you were about to cry again and, when he noticed this, You took your hand. "Sounds fun. Have you... done anything else?" Gackt hummed down the phone for a moment before replying. "No, that's all. I'm just about to head to bed. I'll ring tomorrow, okay? Sleep well. I love you." Gackt said, blowing a kiss down the phone before he hung up. When you put your phone down, you turned to look at You and breathed deeply. "He's done 'nothing special' today. He didn't sound even the smallest bit guilty." You told the man sitting beside you, he sighed and closed his eyes before he held his arms out to you. Instead of hugging You, you took a large drink from your beer before moving onto his lap once again, making him laugh. "Woah! Didn't we agree this was a stupid idea?" You asked as you kissed down his chest, hearing him moan and gasp as you did. When you reached the bottom of his stomach, you began to open his trousers before he stopped you. "I really don't think this is a good idea." "Neither did I. But that was before I found out he has no shame about what he's done. So, why should I?" You asked, however when You moved his hands for you to continue, you couldn't. You rested your head on his knees and laughed. "What am I doing? God, You, I'm sorry." You looked up at him and laughed again as you stood and sat beside him on the couch again, smiling when he wrapped one arm around your shoulder and pulled you closer to him. "Nothing happened, so there's no need to apologise, right? Besides, I kissed you first, so I should be apologising to you." He said to you, you both laughed a little as you drank your beers and sat in silence for a while. When it got late, you yawned and You laughed when he noticed this. "You should get some sleep, you can talk to Gackt tomorrow." With a nod, you stood from the couch and pressed a kiss to his hair. You brought You an extra blanket and futon for him to sleep on before saying goodnight. In bed that night, you couldn't help but wonder what would have happened if you and You had gone through with what you were doing. You checked your phone to see no messages from Gackt, with a sigh, you rolled onto your back and tried to sleep. ~~~ When you woke the next morning, you raised one eyebrow when you noticed the bed next to you was empty. You sat up and looked around the room, seeing Gackt's shirt and boots still there. After tying your messy hair up and putting his shirt on, you walked down the hall to find Gackt in your kitchen, but he hadn't seen you. With a smile, you crept behind him, wrapped your arms around his waist and kissed his back. You felt Gackt jolt a little before he hummed deeply when he felt your lips on his back. "Good morning, beautiful. Did you sleep well?" He asked, flipping a pancake in the pan as you hummed and nodded. He laughed a little and nodded. "Good." He switched off the hob, turned around and made an 'Mm' noise through his closed lips. "I forgot how amazing you looked in the morning. And in my shirts." With a laugh, you wrapped your arms around his neck, pulled him down and kissed him. His hands settled on the bottom of your back as he kissed you back. He hummed against your lips and broke the kiss, bringing one hand up to push your hair backwards. He took a step back, smiling as he looked down at you. "You're so beautiful, you know that?" You simply laughed and hit his chest gently, making him laugh before he turned back to the pan. With a smile, you gently slapped his behind and laughed as he jumped a little and winked to you over his shoulder. You took a seat on the couch in the front room and smiled as you lit a cigarette, moving to sit on the windowsill with the window open. When you heard singing coming down the hall, you jumped when you heard a dramatic gasp. "I thought you'd given that up?" "I have. I just... wanted one." You replied, taking a long drag of the cigarette before blowing the smoke out of the window. Gackt shook his head and continued singing as he handed you a cup of coffee and pressed a kiss to your shoulder. You hummed in content and looked down at the street below, smiling as you watched people going about their daily lives. "How long have you been awake?" "About two hours. I woke up and couldn't help but smile." He whispered to you, pressing a kiss to your neck before his arms wrapped around your waist and he hummed deeply. "So, I was thinking we could do something today, maybe go catch a movie and I could make something nice for dinner." You smiled and turned to look at Gackt, throwing the cigarette from your window before you took a drink from the coffee. "I have to work." You told him, earning a groan I response. "I know, I know. But how about you get something nice to cook for when I'm home? I'll be back at 8." Gackt hummed to this before eventually nodding, making you smile as you reached up and kissed him.


End file.
